The Short Goodbye
by iolaaa
Summary: ONE SHOT: Padme's thoughts and feelings at the end of Revenge Of The Sith, birthing the twins and reflecting on memories with her lover, moments before her death.


_There's still good in him._ The former senator mimicked in her head, unbearable pain was within her. Given the fact that she was birthing a child but that seemed irrelevant at the moment to her. All she could think of was her love, Anakin. Anakin had betrayed her in the most hurtful way, not just her but everyone he had befriended or committed his life to. He had given his place up as a Jedi to become someone she failed to recognise. Padme's heart yearned for him, his touch, his soft words, his lips upon her's. His own presence calmed her but she couldn't face the fact that he would never see her again. Padme felt weak, tired, disoriented. As if there was no reason for her to live anymore. Her heart pounded in agreement, it could burst. Furthermore, pain struck her down again. She cried out, crying out and hoping for Anakin to burst through the door, but, he never did. She was contracting, her muscles forcing her to yell out in frustration.

"Oh!" Amidala groaned, clutching Obi Wan's hand. He was beside her. Observing her expression, he held her hand to his tightly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Easy." The medical droid soothed. "Two more deep breaths, Padme. Then push." She instructed.

Padme obeyed, sucking in her breath as she exhaled and inhaled deeply before arching her back, crying out in pain. She had to do this for her child. Even if she was going to die, she knew she was going to, but she wanted her child to be born, wanted that child to live and be happy. Without her. All that child would have is misery, of her depression, her dull and weakened strength. Anakin was gone, she had to go too.

"Anakin, is he alright?" Padme inquired, turning to look at Obi Wan through distressed eyes. Obi Wan didn't falter, didn't say anything, instead he brushed back her stray hair from her face.

"Push." The med droid repeated. Padme screamed out in pain, her grip tightening on Obi Wan's hand. She pushed hard, her back arched and the creases on her forehead deepened. She moaned loudly, biting down on her lip. Then she heard a cry, a soft, new cry to match her own. Next, a slimy, red limbed child appeared. The baby was crying out, not looking at Padme. Obi Wan passed the child, smiling at the scene.

"Luke." She whispered, naming her child. She laid eyes on the newborn, his blue eyes glistened with tears, his expression unreadable. A tear rolled down her cheek, reaching out to touch him. She stroked his cheek and then tears streamed down her face. Atleast she got to see her son, even if it was for a few moments. He sure was Anakin's son, his eyes gave it away. Her heart yearned even more, it felt like it would stop. It was beating so fast, her breathing became laboured and shortened, her eyes unfocused.

"Next baby..." That was all Padme heard, in an instance she was crying out again, forced to push, arching her back, biting her lip, uncontrollable tears seeping down. And again, a new cry was heard. Louder and clearer. The child was Luke's double, only it's features were sharper.

"A girl." Obi Wan confirmed, passing her to her mother.

Padme couldn't even breath, her heart struggled to stay and see her twins together. "Leia." She randomly picked out, "Leia." She repeated, obviously in confirmation and approval. The dark eyes, like her own stared back at her. Her daughter's beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Even though her eyes were unclear and unfocused, her daughter's eyes were beautiful and they stuck to her, like a laser.

Her life felt like it was being clutched from her, as if she couldn't feel anymore. "Obi Wan.." She caught his attention, straining her eyes and gulping hard. "I know...I know, there's still good-" She struggled to manage the sentence. Her heart failed... her last thought was her and Anakin, their first meeting, their second meeting as adults, their romance during Naboo, their first kiss, their confirmation of their love, their marriage, their love making for the very first time, the aching and misery of Anakin's departure. The last few months had become a burden on her. Anakin's smile and charm that had captivated her... med droids swarmed around her. Content and peace expressed her face, she grew still and quiet. Then darkness, for Padme Amidala had passed on.

**A/N -wipes tears- Ah, damn you Anakin Skywalker. Killing Padme off was the worst thing George Lucas could ever do. This was short and sweet and tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
